


Phoenix Halliwell The Charmed Figure Skater

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vikings (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Figure Skater Harry Potter, Harry sings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: On the night that Dumbledore dumps Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, Professor McGonagall grabs Harry, knocks on the door and after a conversation with Petunia she finds out about Lily's real family who she take Harry to. Penny Halliwell takes in Harry but she changes his name from Harry Potter to Phoenix Halliwell. As he grows up Phoenix becomes a figure skater and wins some medals.During the battle in the in the Ministry of Magic, in the department of mysteries, in the Death Chamber Phoenix or as he is known by his friends Harry after being hit by a spell is pushed into the veil and he ends up the Viking era/world where he meets two people who will change his life, one he slightly knew from his past competitions and the other a complete stranger, a viking.How are two figure skaters going to survive in a world of Vikings ? And what is going to happen when the two figure skaters return to where they were ? What skills will they get while there ?SLASH STORY M/M/MTHIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH SEVERAL DIFFERENT THINGS IN THIS STORY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my new story!!!

After Dumbledore had lain young Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys and left, Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts walks up to the doorstep, picks up Harry and says with a shake of her head "I can't believe he just left you here" she then knocks on the door, loudly. After a few moments the door opens to reveal a large man with a mustache who asks Professor McGonagall loudly "do you know what the time is ?" before he says loudly "it's too late for visitors, now goodbye" he goes to close the door when Professor McGonagall says "I need to speak with Petunia, now"

"now, listen here lady-" yells Vernon but is cut off by little Harry who starts crying gaining Petunia's attention and she asks "who is that ?"

"your nephew, Lily is dead, he was the only survivor in the attack" replies Professor McGonagall.

"Lily's dead ?" asks Petunia looking upset. McGonagall nods. Vernon yells "no, he is not staying here, I will not allow it"

"shut up, Vernon" Petunia says to her husband before she says "I know of a better place for him, somewhere far from here and from England all together"

"where ?" asks McGonagall.

"come in and I'll tell you, it's a bit of a long story" replies Petunia motioning for the Professor to enter as Vernon's face starts to turn purple. McGonagall enters the house and heads into the den where the professor sit down as Petunia heads upstairs where she grabs a box which has the information about her real family and heads back to McGonagall who she gives the box to.

McGonagall opens the box to reveal Lily's will, information on Lily's real family including the entire family tree, or at least a copy of the family tree. McGonagall gasps as she reads the information before she starts to read the will and in the will Lily decided that her son will go to her real family should her magical will fail to be read and that her son isn't to be placed with Petunia and her husband as Petunia's husband as the Dursleys won't be able to truly protect her son against magical threats, like demons and warlocks. Lily also knows that Petunia's husband doesn't really like magic and will try to beat the magic out of him.

* * *

After Professor McGonagall had gotten the address for Lily's real family, she leaves the Dursleys but before she goes Petunia asks Professor McGonagall to ask Lily's real family to sent updates to her about Lily's son as Petunia had always loved her adopted sister but they had each gone their separate ways. Professor McGonagall tells Petunia that she'll do what Petunia asks before McGonagall gets up and leaves the Dursley home. She heads to Gringotts where she gets an international port-key which takes her to San Francisco, the Professor takes a taxi to 1329 Prescott street.

* * *

Harry Potter, also known as Phoenix Halliwell is standing in the Room Of Requirement staring at the Ice Rink that he had used inside the room since he started going to Hogwarts, he, of course, never told anyone but people had found out over the last few years but he had thankfully told one of the professors about the room and she had allowed it as she knew of his Figure Skating under the name that Grams had given him. Thankfully Harry had gotten rid of Umbridge after his first detention otherwise he would have to explain the scars to his Figure Skating friends. 'that would be a joy, not' thinks Phoenix especially if he has to explain to Chris and Viktor who are a bit protective of him, he also had to explain the scars he got from his previous years as no one was going to do anything about the threats against the school.

The two older skaters were pretty upset about the scars but Phoenix had explained that they weren't damaging ones that will affect his performance on the ice which made Chris say to Phoenix "good, Fire Bird, then you will be able to go to the next Grand Prix and win gold" Phoenix had won at least four gold medals in his Junior Grand Prix Events and had won Bronze in his first Senior Grand Prix Events the previous year. Phoenix had received a letter from his cousins Prue, Piper and Phoebe who had yet to discover that magic was real but they never had questioned why they used owls to send messages, telling Phoenix that their Grandmother had died from a heart attack and had fallen down some stairs. The letter tells Phoenix that the three sisters are going to go their separate ways and they ask which of the sisters that he wants to stay with.

Phoenix writes back telling them not to worry and that he will stay with either Viktor or Chris, the two older figure skaters. Not knowing that he will not be staying with them anyway as something will be happening soon.

After he had finished a letter to both Chris and Viktor asking if he could stay with either of them Phoenix puts on his costume and his skates, he then skates into the middle of the ice rink and with a flick of his wand starts the song 'You Don't Own Me from Grace without Rap' For his costume he is wearing a pair of Blue and Pink short shorts with a tight white shirt that has pink and blue sleeves and the neck line of the shirt is red, the shirt itself says 'Daddy's Lil Monster' in black. He magically grows his hair, changes it's color to bleach blonde with the ends of the hair either Blue or Pink, he wears his hair in pig tails. He also has on some fishnet stockings. The music starts and he starts to practice his 'You Don't Own Me' routine, it's a routine that he had made after certain people had tried to control him and tell him how he should be but he had rejected their ideas and told them where to go.

* * *

Two and a third months later Harry (Phoenix), Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and the Order of the Phoenix are in the Ministry of Magic, in the department of mysteries The Order Of The Phoenix and Death-eaters are battling in the Death Chamber. Harry Potter stands nears the the veil of death next to Sirius as they battle against Lucius Malfoy, they disarm him before a spell suddenly hits him, sending him into the veil, Sirius screams as Harry flies into the veil as do Harry's friends who really start to fight the death eaters, including hexes and curses much to the order's surprise. Hermione is down right angry and she hits Bellatrix with a slow acting curse that will slowly and painfully kill her in a torturous way.

* * *

Inside the veil Phoenix floats, he hears a male voice which says "young Phoenix, welcome to the veil"

"whose there ?" demands Phoenix as he floats before a figure appears and he says "I am"

"who are you ?" asks Harry.

"I am the Angel of Death" replies The Angel of Death.

Phoenix asks him "why are you here, in front of me ?"

"you'll see, but first I have to get rid of that taint inside your head" replies The Angel of Death. Phoenix's head suddenly explodes with pain as the taint as The Angel of Death calls it is pulled out and destroyed, Phoenix asks Death "what was that ?"

"that was a soul piece of the one you call Voldemort, he had split his soul into seven pieces, you were his unintentional Horcrux, you have already destroyed one of them when you were twelve, inside the chamber of secrets" Death tells Phoenix.

"yea, Grams was pretty pissed off about me being in there, but I thankfully didn't have to kill Selena because I am the true heir of Hogwarts, not that it really matters to me" says Phoenix before he asks "what happens now ?"

"now, you leave the veil and travel to somewhere where you will meet some one who will help you discover your true destiny" replies the Angel of Death before Phoenix is sent flying backwards and he blacks out. The journey gets rid of Phoenix's glamours that he had in place to hid what he truly looks like as everyone expects Harry Potter to have short raven black hair with green eyes, when Phoenix really has red, gold and black hair with green eyes, his hair is longer too. The hair is a representation of his name, Phoenix as the three colors represent Phoenixes. When Phoenix wakes up he is laying in the middle of a snowy forest with a guy who has blonde chin-length hair that covers the right side of his face and blue-green eyes, who Phoenix semi recognizes but can't pin point the guy's name. The guy is laying on the floor but he start to get up, the guy looks at Phoenix and asks in a Russian accent "where are we, Phoenix Halliwell ?"

"you know me ?" asks Phoenix after he realizes that his glamours were gone before they guy says "yes, I know you, you won Bronze at the Sochi Grand Prix, which shocked a lot of people, you won silver when I won gold in two of the Junior Grand Prix but you had gotten gold when I've gotten Silver"

"now I know who you are, you're Yuri Plisetsky, from Russia, you are amazing on the ice" Phoenix says to Yuri who asks Phoenix "do you know where we are ?"

"no, I don't" replies Phoenix looking around before he asks "how did you get here ?"

"I don't know, one minute I'm in St Petersburg with Yakov and Lilia, the next I'm here, in these woods, on the icy ground with you" replies Yuri sneering a bit.

"oh, don't sneer at me, it's not my fault you're here" says Phoenix when he sees the sneering before he says "I'm here because... well, let's just say that it's a bit of a long story" They then notice that they are on top of a frozen lake and that Phoenix's skates are right next to him, along with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Locket of Salazar Slytherin, not that he knows what the last three items are but he finds a note from the Angel of Death. The note tells Phoenix that the three items are Horcruxes and that he must destroy the soul piece inside them without destroying the items. Phoenix grabs the items and places them in the snow beside the lake before he asks Yuri "want to do some skating ?"

"here, now ?" asks Yuri.

"well, I was going to practice before I had come here, so I might as well do some skating to loosen myself up" replies Phoenix.

"OK, then, but I want you to do one of your routines for me, one that everyone has already seen" says Yuri smirking.

"which one ?" asks Phoenix smirking. But Yuri doesn't answer as he is staring towards the woods before he starts to take off his skates making Phoenix look behind him and he sees a guy with short blonde hair with the back of his head shaved is approaching them holding a sword in one hand and an ax in the other hand. The guy then sees the two figure skaters sitting on the frozen lake and he rushes over to them, Phoenix stands up to defend himself but when the guy reaches the edge of the frozen lake he says "you have to get off the lake, the ice will break and you will fall in"

"we'll be fine" says Yuri sneering at the guy. Phoenix says to Yuri "no antagonizing the weapon holding guy"

"I think we're safe on the ice as he isn't coming onto the ice" Yuri says to Phoenix. The guy doesn't look angry before he says "I am Björn, son of Ragnar Lothbrok"

"I am Phoenix Halliwell" says Phoenix standing up on the ice before Yuri says "I'm Yuri Plisetsky" sneering at Björn.

"come, off the ice, come with me and you will be able to get warm" Björn says to them.

"that's fine, we kind of like the ice" says Phoenix.

"how so ?" asks Björn confused before he notices Yuri's skates and asks pointing at the skates "what are those ?"

"these ?" asks Yuri pointing at his skates. Björn nods and Yuri asks "how do you not know what these are ?"

"I don't think we're in either our timeline or our world" says Phoenix.

"what the hell do you mean ?" Yuri asks Phoenix yelling angrily.

"it's a long story" replies Phoenix before he turns to Björn and says "those are called Ice Skates, you use them to glide across the ice"

"glide across the ice ?" asks Björn confused. Phoenix just smirks, puts on his skates and says "Yuri and I will show you what we mean" Yuri gets up onto his feet with a smirk and he says "well, let's do it" The two start to show Björn what they had meant much to Björn shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

After they had shown Björn their skills on the ice, which had shocked and amazed him, Phoenix and Yuri are invited by Björn back to his home that he lives in with his mother and her current husband. Phoenix grabs sword of Godric Gryffindor, The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Locket of Salazar Slytherin to take with him.

When they get to the house they see Björn's mother and his step father who ask Björn who the two are before Yuri says "I'm Yuri and this is Phoenix" with his Russian accent. Björn's step-father just leaves with a grunt before Björn asks Yuri "where are you from ?"

"Russia" replies Yuri proudly before he says "Phoenix is from America"

"where is this Russia place ?" asks Björn curious.

"east, far east" replies Phoenix before he says "and America is west, far west"

"England is west" says Lagertha.

"it's further than England" says Phoenix. Lagertha and Björn invite the two figure skaters inside the house, Yuri is about to make a comment but Phoenix shakes his head to tell him not to say anything. Soon Lagertha leaves the three teenagers alone, they stand in silence before Björn takes them to his room where they can talk, in private. When they enter room they see Phoenix's trunk and Yuri's bag, Yuri asks Björn "how did you get my bag ?" before Phoenix asks "how did you get my trunk ?"

"I do not know how they got in here" replies Björn confused but curious how their stuff got into his room. They then find a very large chest with a note sitting on it that says 'I am the one who grabbed your things and placed them here.

Phoenix, all your belongings are in your trunk, including your broom which has been shrunken down. You will also find many books on magic, Horcuxes and all the books you need to study for your O. and your N.E. , Phoenix I suggest that you find a way to transfer the soul piece into something else before you destroy the item, you will also find your daily routine chart, your dieting chart, your weight training program, your fitness program, your ballet routine and everything else you will need. You won't be able to call anyone but you can still record videos and take photos on your phone.

Yuri, all of your belongings are in your bag, including your phone. You will find your daily routine chart, your dieting chart, your weight training program, your fitness program, your ballet routine and everything else you will need. You won't be able to call anyone but you can still record videos and take photos on your phone.

Björn, these two with you are not from your world, they are used to things that can not be found in your world so please be patient with them. Now it would be wonderful if you were to train these two to become warriors but let them make up their own way to fight as they know things that will possibly shock you.

Now to all three of you, inside this chest are a few items. One of the the items is a radio. The second item is a box set full of discs with music on them which also include the songs for your routines. The third item is a smaller locked chest that will only open when the time is right and the last item is the book, it's empty now but when the time is right, it will be full, full of information.

Sincerely, The Angel of Death'

"what the hell ?!" yells Yuri after they had read the letter before he turns to Phoenix "do you know what or who the hell the Angel of Death is ?"

"all I know is that, I met a man who called himself that before ending up here, he removed a Horcrux from my curse scar before he sent me here" replies Phoenix growling the word 'Horcrux'.

"did he look like this ?" asks Björn holding up a drawing of what looks like the Angel of Death.

"yes, that's him" replies Phoenix widening his eyes. Yuri looks at the picture and asks "that's who you saw ?" Phoenix nods and Yuri says "I saw him while I was training, he was just standing there dressed in black and then some sort of portal opened and I ended up here, while wearing my skates"

"this man told me that I should go to the frozen lake, I had asked why and he told me that I was needed down there" replies Björn.

"which was why you semi freaked out when you saw us on the ice, you thought that we were the ones in need and were in danger of falling in the lake" Phoenix says to Björn. The viking nods and Yuri asks Phoenix "why did he sent us here ?"

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out" replies Phoenix before he asks Yuri "were you alone when you went through the portal ?"

"yes, were you ?" replies Yuri.

"I got knocked into the veil, right in front of my friends and allies" replies Phoenix.

"allies ?" asks Yuri confused.

"my birth name is Harry Potter, but when I was taken in by my mother's real mother and my cousins, my grams changed my name to Phoenix" Phoenix tells Yuri who looks surprised before he says "tell me everything"

"everything ?" asks Phoenix.

"yes, start with why you had to placed with your grandmother" replies Yuri. Björn sits down to listen and Phoenix says "OK, well, when I was at least one and a half on Halloween night, my family house in a place called Godric's Hollow was attacked by this man named Voldemort, whose real name was Thomas Riddle or Tom, he killed my father while my mother had run into my nursery, after Voldemort had killed my father he heads to the nursery where he blasts open the door, my mother steps between me and Voldemort, Voldemort tells her to step aside, that he only wanted me but she doesn't, she begs him to spare me and just kill her but Voldemort just kills her before trying to kill me, I somehow survived"

"how did he try to kill you ?" asks Björn.

"the killing curse" replies Phoenix.

"that sounds like magic and magic isn't real" says Yuri.

"it's very real, in fact I'll prove it" says Phoenix pulling out his wand, he then asks Björn for an animal of some kind, a live one. Björn grabs a rat, Phoenix taps his wand on the rat three times before he says pointing his wand at the rat "Vera Verto" and the rat becomes a clear water goblet shocking Yuri who has his eyes widened while staring at the goblet, Björn is also surprised by the the display of magic but he isn't as shocked as Yuri who just yells "what the hell !?" staring at the water goblet.

"that was just a second year spell" Phoenix tell Yuri before Phoenix asks Yuri "can I continue my story now ?"

"yes, continue" replies Yuri with a short nod.

"OK, well, after Voldemort had cast the killing curse, it hit me but it was deflected back at him, it destroyed his body-" says Phoenix.

"so he's dead or died that night ?" asks Yuri.

"his body was destroyed but his soul lingered, in fact he had found a way to tether himself and even if his body was destroyed his soul would still be around" says Phoenix.

"how ?" asks Björn.

"he created Horcruxes, they are object which he stored a piece of his soul" replies Phoenix making Yuri yell "what the fuck ? how the hell did he do that ? why would he do that ?"

"he split his soul and placed a piece in an object, he found a way back and got a new body when I was fourteen and I have an idea as to why he would make a horcrux" replies Phoenix.

"how did he split his soul ?" asks Björn.

"murder, he killed someone innocent and used dark magic to store the soul piece in an object" replies Phoenix before he says "if all of the soul pieces are destroyed, then I'll be able to kill Voldemort once and for all"

"what happened next in your story ?" asks Björn.

"well, I was taken from my family's home by Hagrid, on the orders of Headmaster Dumbledore who then placed me on the doorstep of my mother's adoptive sister and left me there, in the middle of the night on November the 1st-"

"what !" yells Yuri as Björn growls. Phoenix then says continuing on what he was saying "but Professor McGonagall had picked me up, rang the doorbell and my adoptive aunt told my professor about my mother's real family and Professor McGonagall took me there, to San Francisco where my Grams and my cousins live, I ended up with my name changed to a name that starts with a P as it's a tradition in the Halliwell Family, that's why my name is Phoenix not Harry but when I returned to the Wizarding world, I used my birth name as it's expected and I'm famous from surviving the killing curse"

"when did you return to the wizarding world ? what does the killing curse do ? do you get along with your adoptive aunt ? who chose the name Phoenix ?" Yuri asks rapidly.

"I returned to the wizarding world when I was Eleven, the curse kills you once it touches you but I survived thanks to my mother which I'll explain later, I get along amazingly with my Aunt Petunia, she and my cousin Dudley watch each of my competitions on TV, my cousins chose my name, Phoebe had suggested it and the other two agreed on the name and that's how I ended up named Phoenix" replies Phoenix.

"the Phoenix is a symbol of Russia" says Yuri proudly.

"really ?" asks Björn interested.

"yea, it's also a mythological bird that rises from the ashes when they die, their tears have healing powers too, they are also known as Fire Birds" says Phoenix before he says "in fact I know a phoenix named Fawkes, he's pretty cool"

"you know a phoenix ?" asks Yuri in shock before he says "tell us how your mother helped you survive this killing curse thing"

"well, she did an ancient spell which only would be activated if she had given her life for mine, which activated the spell and protected me from Voldemort" replies Harry.

"well, she sounds like someone that I'd love to meet" says Yuri.

"sounds like she would make a good shield-maiden" comments Björn before he says "my mother, Lagertha was once a shield-maiden in a shield wall"

"what's a shield wall ?" asks Yuri confused.

"it's a military tactic that goes back till Ancient Times, it's even used by riot police against riots" replies Phoenix.

"police ?" asks Björn confused.

"it's kind of hard to explain" replies Phoenix. The three teenagers talk for a little while Yuri and Phoenix get their things together and they find a place to sleep, Björn tells them that they could sleep in his bed if they wished. Phoenix accepts the offer while Yuri doesn't want to but he will make sure that his bed is close to Björn and Phoenix, just in case they need it.

* * *

The next few days the three boys are all each doing their own routines, Phoenix is checking over his diet routine and he is writing down everything he had eaten over the last three days which of course confuses some of the men around the village. The men ask Phoenix why he does it and he tells them that it helps him keep in shape so that he keep skating which the man are confused about before he tells them that he and Yuri will show them.

Yuri is practicing his ballet routine to keep himself in shape, some of the men try to tease Yuri because of the graceful moves but Yuri just yells at them, living up to his nickname, The Russian Tiger. The tried to intimidate Yuri but it didn't work at Yuri just tells them that he's seen bigger and scarier men in Russia and sticks his nose in the air at them that is until Phoenix tells the men that he does it to keep in shape and that he does it too, and that it helps with their flexibility for when they skate.

Björn is practicing his skill with a sword and ax to increase his fighting skills, some of the men are watching him as he practices. He sees Phoenix and Yuri both talking to some other men when the two teenage boys start to walk away and they have their skates with them. Björn knows what this means so he puts his sword and ax away, he then tells the other men to follow as they are about to see why Yuri and Phoenix do what they do.

They get to the frozen lake, they see Phoenix and Yuri putting on their skates, they stand up on the skates. The two teens head towards the frozen lake on their skates making the men around them try to stop them but Björn tells the men that the two teens will be fine. Phoenix and Yuri skate faster around the lake, Phoenix then leaps and does a double axle which Yuri repeats along with a single axle to show Phoenix up but Phoenix scoffs before he does a triple axle, then a double axle, then a single axle before he does a little bow. Yuri takes that as a challenge before he asks Phoenix "is that a challenge ?"

"no, it's not, just showing the men and you what I can do" replies Phoenix.

"let's show them what we can do together" Yuri says to Phoenix who nods. The two skate in unison together before they do a double axle in unison before they do a few other jumps, they then do a paired Lay-back spin with catch-foot, for the finale Phoenix lifts Yuri up over his head in a lift, Yuri as he is lifted up spreads his arms out as Phoenix holds his waist high above his head. Phoenix puts Yuri down, they then do a triple axle in unison, they then join hands and do a Back outside death spiral much to the men and Björn's shock, Björn is also a little scared about the Back outside death spiral. The two then for the finish do a sitting down spin in unison and pose to finish the show. They stand there catching their breath in the pose that they had stopped in, the men are shocked at what the two had done while Björn was spooked when he saw the death spiral.

Phoenix and Yuri get off the ice where the men ask them where they had learnt what they could do. Phoenix and Yuri tells them that they were trained by some of the best, which is true. The men go back to whatever they were doing while Björn, Phoenix and Yuri head to the training ground for Yuri and Phoenix first lesson in how to fight with a sword, an ax and a shield.

* * *

Back in the Wizarding World, in Number 12 Grimmauld Place sit the Order of the Phoenix and the students who had joined Harry in the Battle at the ministry, three are standing while the rest sit at the table, at the head of the table is Albus Dumbledore, he is looking at Hermione Granger with a look of disappointment as she had used a dark spell against the Death Eaters. He looks at her with disappointment but she just glares at him, he then says to Hermione "I am very disappointed in you, you used a dark spell, you might as well be one of them, you should never use dark spells, they are too dangerous, they corrupt the very soul of a person"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE HERMIONE WILL GIVE HER REPLY TO DUMBLEDORE.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is more to come !!!
> 
> Send comments and kudos please !!!


End file.
